


One sunny mornin’ we’ll rise I know

by Walter_Kovacs



Series: AU Сhallenge 2017 [3]
Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Я поведу, это моя машина!— Не твоя, а твоего папаши.





	One sunny mornin’ we’ll rise I know

**Author's Note:**

> на тему ау-чллнджа "популярный ученик/задрот"  
> road trip!AU, ИНТРИГИ ТАЙНЫ, parent advistory explicit content (мат и бесталанность, а так все хорошо). (на самом деле недописанный черновик который меня заебал)

— Ты что творишь? Я поведу, это моя машина!

— Не твоя, а твоего папаши. Да и водишь ты хреново, прямо скажем.

— Это я-то хреново?! Мне за твой прошлый раз до сих пор штрафы приходят. 

— Вы еще подеритесь, девочки, — вздыхает Джой, влезая на заднее сиденье.

— Чо это у тебя там булькает?

— Вискарь, чо. Что, блин, еще может булькать, Чейз?

— Когда ты называешь меня по фамилии, чувствую себя потомственным фермером. А ведь должно быть наоборот. То ли дело Поллард. Как звучит-то, а? — Оуэн пихает Джорджа в бок, и тот недовольно шипит и поджимает губы. — Как будто в заднице серебряная ложечка застряла. 

— Дебил. Зачем я вообще с вами еду.

— Потому что куда ты денешься с подводной лодки, Джорджи. Расслабь булки.

— Прекрати при любом удобном случае хлопать меня по коленке. 

— Еще чего. Может, я ее с рычагом переключения передач путаю. Смотри, такая же тощая и холодная, как сердце моей бывшей. Или твоей мамки, гы...

— ЧЕГО?!?!

— А может, уже заткнетесь, вы ОБА, — Мэтью просовывается между передними сиденьями, вцепившись в плечики, и гневно вертит головой, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, — и поедем?

На секунду повисает тишина, в которой одна из бутылок, грустно шурша, сползает на дно пакета, а потом Оуэн хрюкает.

— Бля, Мэтти, вот ты громкий. Кинь мне батончик лучше. Я знаю, у тебя есть. 

Джордж протяжно вздыхает, уставившись в окно, за которым шумит Бостон, а Оуэн заводит машину и одной рукой выруливает на дорогу, потому что в другой руке у него отобранный у Джоя батончик, который он уминает с беспечным удовольствием.

Когда они выезжают на шоссе, Джордж протягивает руку к радио и щелкает станции, пытаясь найти что-нибудь. Но там в основном одни новости, болтовня о выборах, а кое-где даже запись какого-то выпендрежного мюзикла. Раздраженно перещелкнув с прогноза погоды, страшным голосом обещающего серию ураганов, Джордж останавливается на песне Джонни Кэша (Оуэн постукивает большим пальцем по рулю в такт), и поднимает глаза на уходящую прочь из города дорогу.

— Мэтт, убери ноги со стекла, я не буду протирать за тобой, — кривится Джордж, обернувшись на Джоя, вытянувшегося сзади и подложившего валик под голову. Его неизменная идиотская шапка сползла на глаза, ясно давая понять, что никакие Джорджи ему не указ и вообще он спит. 

— Скоро дождик все вымоет и протрет, Джорджи, — отвечает за Джоя Оуэн. — Если б ты не строил из себя долбаного сноба, жилось бы тебе намного легче, я считаю.

— Как тебе, что ли?

— Ну например. — Он небрежно высовывает локоть в окно проветриваться, а потом выпрямляет руку, сопротивляясь растопыренной пятернёй потокам воздуха, и вдруг указывает вперед. — А по радио-то не врут.

Они уже выезжают из города, и Оуэн присвистывает — вдалеке, там, где дорога упирается в горизонт, усыпанный мелкими домишками да деревьями, небо наваливалось грязно-синей тушей и неровными полосами плыло куда-то на запад. Джой заинтересованно сдвигает шапку назад.

— Чё там? А-а-а, да не, успеем до Нью-Йорка, тут ехать-то еще часа три-четыре. А там забуримся в мотель и...

— Конечно, успеем, какие вопросы вообще. 

Джордж нахмуривается. 

— Бля, Мэтти, да ты взгляни, Джорджи опять шлея под хвост попала — всё ему не так, всё не то, бля, хули вообще поехал. Везут его, в тепле...

— Оуэн, — вдруг очень спокойно отвечает Джой.

— Чего?

— Мне кажется, больше всех тут недоволен ты. 

— Я? Да я спал и видел эти полгода, как мы наконец свалим из Бостона и поедем играть в Нью-Йорк! У меня там куча друганов, я же тебе рассказывал, и звукозаписывающая студия кое-какая, нам скидочку сделают, и вообще заебись. А Джорджи с его музыкалкой на отлично вообще можно в цирке показывать как чудо заморское. Ладно, ладно, в музее! — Оуэн отрывает обе ладони от руля и поднимает их в знак извинений, увидев мину Джорджи — и тут же возвращает руки обратно, потому что Джордж едва не начинает задыхаться от несказанных им слов возмущения за столь безрассудное поведение и риск. 

— Как же вы, блять, заебали. Два долбозвона в замкнутом пространстве, — вздыхает Мэтью и, потянувшись вперед к радио и крякнув, сразу находит нужную станцию и делает погромче. 

И они так и мчат по трассе вдаль, прямо в сгущающуюся на горизонте мглу под годный пост-панк без слов каких-то ноу-неймов, и даже Оуэн затыкается. 

***

 

— ...Ты что, не заправился?

— Это же твоя тачка, чувак. Еще недавно ты этим вроде как махал тут перед всеми. Ну раз твоя — так и заправил бы сам. 

— Господи. А посмотреть на датчик не вариант?

— Похуй, сейчас найдем какую-нибудь заправку по пути, мы не в девятнадцатом веке.

— Как будто ты знаешь, как оно было, в девятнадцатом веке. Ты же прогуливал историю в старших классах, не припомню, чтобы ты присутствовал на уроках. Тусил с теми отморозками из колледжа, я полагаю. 

— Зато половина телочек из группы поддержки были мои. Помню кису Пегги, и... А, не, больше никого не помню, перестал считать после сколько-то там. Ты как будто ревнуешь, Джорджи. Тебе-то что?

Оуэн бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

— Мы будем заправляться, или как? — вовремя не отвечает Джордж, и Оуэн почти сразу же сворачивает с трассы на какую-то бензоколонку. Накрапывавший дождь принимается лить в полную силу как раз в тот момент, когда Оуэн припарковывает машину. — Иди потренируйся в присовывании шланга. 

— Фу, Джорджи, вымой рот с мылом, не знал, что ты такие слова знаешь. — Оуэн распахивает дверцу и вылезает прямо под стену дождя, ни капли не поморщась, а затем оборачивается и задерживается, нагнувшись и глядя на Джорджа: — А вообще пойдем-ка лучше оплатим литраж, а то чо ты как лох в тепле да комфорте, — он машет ему рукой и пространно указывает в сторону киоска. Джордж с секунду глядит на него, как будто думая о чем-то, и послушно вылезает, почти незаметно бросив взгляд на как обычно дремлющего в обнимку с пузырём Мэтта. 

— Вау, с чего такая кротость вдруг. Я думал, ты теперь вообще не захочешь со мной наедине оставаться даже в общественных местах. 

Джордж старательно отводит взгляд. Когда они заходят в минимаркет при заправке, над дверью тихо звякает колокольчик. Джордж убирает мокрые волосы со лба, и прямо перед ним оказывается лапища Оуэна.

— Ну?

— Что «ну»?

— Бабки. 

Джордж вытаскивает кошелек из заднего кармана джинс и выуживает из него карточку. Оуэн цыкает, подмигнув ему, и протягивает ее на кассе. Пока он расплачивается, колокольчик звякает еще раз. 

— Странный выбор — ждать меня на улице, а не внутри, — Оуэн встает рядом, под козырьком минимаркета, подпирает боком стену и пытается зажечь сигарету. Джордж таращит на него глаза:

— Совсем ёбнулся?! Здесь нельзя курить! — он пытается не кричать, чтобы никто не услышал, но получается довольно странно. 

— А то что? Слушай, Джордж, ты мне не папочка. Я понимаю, у тебя комплексы и все такое, но не надо вот сейчас вот пытаться самоутвердиться, тебе не идет совсем. — Оуэн уже не улыбается, просто шевелит сигаретой между мокрыми пальцами и немного щурится, мнется. — Тебе совсем не идет вся вот эта поза. Ты можешь пытаться обмануть кого угодно, но не меня, не сейчас. 

Джордж выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как, или сомневается. 

— Не сейчас? Да что это, блять, значит?

— Ты знаешь, что. — Оуэн делает затяжку и пробегает взглядом по окружающей обстановке, не задерживаясь ни на чем, затем быстро опускает глаза на упавший на асфальт пепел, выдыхая дым — и смотрит прямо на Джорджа. 

— Даже слишком. Ты просто, блин, понятия не имеешь, чего мне всё это стоило. 

Оуэн молчит. Когда Джордж не продолжает, он отвечает только:

— И тем не менее.

— И тем не менее, я все еще считаю случившееся тогда... если не ошибкой, то как минимум недоразумением. Недопониманием.

— О, Джорджи. — Оуэн не удерживается от смешка. — Сложно интерпретировать подобное двояко. — Он делает буквально полшага, и его лицо оказывается в нескольких сантиметрах от Джорджа. Он поднимает руку — и похожим движением, что и сам Джордж четверть часа назад, убирает мокрые черные волосы с его лба. — А, знаешь, похуй. 

Джордж хмурится. 

— Да, похуй. Ты можешь там чего хочешь себе думать, но я бы вообще не советовал. Не советовал тебе слишком много думать.

Джордж сует руки в карманы и немного сутулится.

— Всё это хуйня. Есть только эта заправка, только этот дождь и только эта дорога, Джорджи. — Оуэн строит какую-то гримасу, почесывая пшеничную щетину, потом бросает бычок в урну. И Нью-Йорк, где-то там. 

— У тебя даже нет чертового плана. Что мы будем там делать. 

— Он не нужен. Нам только нужен ударник, а то с драм-машиной как-то совсем уныло. Да и терять нам, в общем-то, уже как-то нечего.

— Это тебе нечего.

Оуэн фыркает: 

— Ты ошибаешься. Но давай я не буду ныть прямо как ты. Я же Оуэн мать его Чейз. — Он делает какой-то неопределенный жест. — Какая нахрен разница, мы уже все повязаны, Джорджи, всё! Мы с тобой повязаны теперь, понимаешь? — Он перехватывает Джорджа за запястье, и тот пытается вырваться, но быстро затихает. Дождь барабанит по козырьку, Оуэн замирает. — К тому же, ты мне должен. 

Джордж шумно дышит, и ладонь Оуэна потихоньку выпускает его запястье, скользнув по холодным пальцам. 

— ...Да. 

— Ну наконец-то, блять. И да, не заставляй меня еще раз пытаться спалить эту чертову бензоколонку. Пошли отсюда нахрен.

Впереди была еще пара часов пути, один юный автостопщик и целая вечность, чтобы привыкнуть.


End file.
